<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Перископ by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Lydeckers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576607">Перископ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020'>fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydeckers/pseuds/Lydeckers'>Lydeckers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paths of Glory (1957)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, World War I, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydeckers/pseuds/Lydeckers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтическое приключение в траншее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colonel Dax/General Mireau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини R - NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Перископ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Подробнее о каноне: <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%8B_%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%8B">«Тропы славы»</a>, визуализация персонажей: <a href="https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/03/ac74ef6078be64ca2fa3e5caebf01cbb.jpg">полковник Дакс</a> и <a href="https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/03/7b0015d71a7fabd144ff7b3ca805ff6b.jpg">генерал Миро</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>— Полковник Дакс!</p>
  <p>— Да, генерал?</p>
  <p>— Что это справа от головы болвана, который вылез из траншеи?</p>
  <p>Миро отнял пронзительно-голубой глаз от перископа и покосился на Дакса. Полковник мягко улыбнулся: понять, о чем шла речь, ему не удалось.</p>
  <p>— Позвольте я взгляну?</p>
  <p>— Не позволяю! Вы что, не знаете участок? Дакс!</p>
  <p>Полковник почесал русый затылок.</p>
  <p>— Думаю, это предмет, — ответил он.</p>
  <p>— Точнее! Я не понимаю.</p>
  <p>— Предмет... м-м... отличный от головы солдата.</p>
  <p>— Что вы несете?</p>
  <p>Ноздри Миро раздулись, как у норовистого англо-араба. Сравнение с лошадью шло ему. Миро был признанным наездником, во время африканских кампаний не раз влетавшим в пушечные расчеты врага — и другие неприятности. Ни удар саблей по лицу и сломанная челюсть, ни пол-легкого, которое пришлось вырезать вместе с ребрами, ни несколько контузий, — ничто не смогло погасить его боевой пыл. Миро боялись — не только как врага, но и как человека. Обреченные идти с ним в бой писали письма родным и оставляли распоряжения об имуществе. У Миро не было семьи. Единственной привязанностью генерала был его конь, Бижу. На досуге Миро любил рассказывать ему армейские байки. Умница Бижу ржал громче, когда истории были смешней.</p>
  <p>— Ах, чучело! — воскликнул Дакс. — Вы о Франсуа!</p>
  <p>— Простите?</p>
  <p>— Макет французского солдата, — с гордостью пояснил полковник. — Стоит в траншее пятый день. Для его «снятия» немцы выделили отдельный пулемет.</p>
  <p>— И что же?</p>
  <p>— Ни разу не попали.</p>
  <p>— Ха! — бросил сияющий Миро. — У бошей косоглазие и кривомозгие. Браво, Дакс! Я вами горжусь.</p>
  <p>Миро вернулся к перископу. Дакс окинул его взглядом — долгим, пристальным. Высокий, статный, с моложавой выправкой, Миро и в свои годы был красавцем. Еще одним его достоинством были сногсшибательные ноги, чья длина и стройность походили на лучшие образчики парижских шлюх. Дакс ненавидел генерала — но от ненависти было рукой подать до иного чувства. Презренная любовь выедала его сердце, как крысы — внутренности трупов. Терпеть уколы ее резцов становилось все тяжелей, и Дакс дипломатично прикрыл планшетом брюки.</p>
  <p>— Прекрасно... — выдохнул Миро, слезая со ступеньки. — Доволен вами и вашими идеями. Так держать!</p>
  <p>Улыбка пронзила Дакса, как штык-нож. Броская, салонная, она была очаровательна до нестерпимости. Картины, одна развратнее другой, наводнили воображение. Дакс видел генерала под собой — разгоряченного, в поту, податливого, как девственница. (Он был уверен, что в постели у Миро гораздо меньше гонора.) Длинные ноги генерала обхватывали его талию. Дакс проводил ладонью по точеному бедру, сдавливал пальцами, до упоения, и возвращался к ласкам худощавых ягодиц. Чем глубже он входил в отверстие, узкое, как траншеи Западного фронта, тем громче становились стоны. «Дакс...» — повторял Миро, задыхаясь в чувственном экстазе. (Генерал не мог запомнить его имя.) Большой член Дакса (правда большой!) пронзал Миро горячей пулей. Напрягая все мышцы атлетического тела, Дакс вбивал партнера в шелковые простыни. (Соитие проходило на роскошном ложе шато.) Чувствуя близость разрешения...</p>
  <p>— Что с вами? Дакс!</p>
  <p>Полковник вздрогнул, очнувшись от грез. Бровь Миро вздернулась, как петля для его повешения.</p>
  <p>— Вы не в себе?</p>
  <p>— Нет... я...</p>
  <p>— Что у вас с брюками?</p>
  <p>Дакс побледнел.</p>
  <p>— Уберите планшет! — потребовал Миро. — Это приказ!</p>
  <p>Дакс подчинился, открывая вид на «штык», стоящий в боевой готовности.</p>
  <p>— Ах вот как... — процедил Миро. — Вот что вы задумали... да, Дакс? Подлое посягательство на честь вышестоящих офицеров!</p>
  <p>— Я... вспоминал жену, — соврал полковник.</p>
  <p>— Чушь! Вы не женаты.</p>
  <p>— Любовницу...</p>
  <p>— Вранье! Вас возбуждаю я!</p>
  <p>Щеки Дакса вспыхнули ярче французской редьки.</p>
  <p>— Смирно, полковник! Развернуться!</p>
  <p>— Но...</p>
  <p>Миро схватил его за ворот и вбил лицом в бруствер. Сильные пальцы сдернули брюки, обнажая его зад.</p>
  <p>— Генерал!.. — взмолился Дакс.</p>
  <p>— Я покажу вам... право старшего... Раздвинуть ноги!</p>
  <p>Дакс едва не взвыл от удара сапогом по щиколотке. Не отпуская его ворот, Миро вынул примечательных размеров член — и вошел в него с лихим размахом, достойным кавалериста. За первым толчком последовали новые.</p>
  <p>— Полковник Дакс, а я хотел спросить...</p>
  <p>Юноша-новобранец закатил глаза и рухнул в обморок.</p>
  <p>— Видите... — выдохнул Дакс, цепляясь за бруствер. — Вы подорвали... дух бойца... Юнец останется... заикой...</p>
  <p>— Плевать мне... на него!</p>
  <p>Толчки Миро напоминали залпы «Большой Берты». Полуослепший, оглушенный, Дакс старался не потерять сознание под ударами страсти. Пальцы генерала, обтянутые перчаткой, грубо скользили по его губам и шее. Раздался свист и грохот взрыва: немцы начали обстрел.</p>
  <p>— Ну... как вам?.. — ненасытно бросил Миро.</p>
  <p>— Генера... а... а!..</p>
  <p>— Кричите мое имя — Поль!..</p>
  <p>— По...</p>
  <p>— Громче!</p>
  <p>— Поль! — крикнул Дакс под залпы канонады.</p>
  <p>— Еще громче!</p>
  <p>— Поль!!</p>
  <p>Возле траншеи разорвался шальной снаряд. Вместе со взрывом кончил и Миро. Дакс опустился на колени, пытаясь отдышаться — и не умереть. Миро скользнул по его атлетическому заду взглядом ценителя, достал платок, обтер свой член и не спеша поправил брюки.</p>
  <p>— Отличный день! — заявил он. — Благодарю, полковник. Вы свободны. Vive la France...</p>
  <p>Легкая походка Миро отбила прощальный марш по доскам. Дернув головой, Дакс ухватился за бруствер, поднялся, с трудом натянул брюки, влез на ступеньку и припал к перископу.</p>
  <p>Бедняга Франсуа, подкошенный снарядом, безжизненно лежал в грязи.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>